Lick It Clean
by Baka Shojo
Summary: [Sequel To Bite Me?] Daisuke has chip crumbs on his index finger and mouth. Dark says he'll help Daisuke clean it. oneshot. ShounenAi Rewritten


**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, big deal.**

AN: I live to please. This is a rewritten version and it seems to be rather informative to me. It's only two kisses. Since some people asked for a sequel to Bite Me, here you go:

* * *

Daisuke was sitting at the fountain where the Second Hand Of Time was (anime), eating a bag of chips. He thought the 'Bite Me' incident was just a _horrible_, horrible nightmare, so he forgot all about it, oh how wrong he is. Dark was wearing the same Hikari piece that separates the tamer and curse, admiring the beauty of the daylight. Daisuke remembered his –shiver- nightmare's conversation and decided to ask Dark about it.

"Dark... You're not mad at me for breaking up with Riku, right?" Daisuke asked, hope evident in his voice. Daisuke's eyes held a gleam that was pleading Dark to say yes, which he complied. Dark answered as truthfully and evasive as he could have without revealing too much at how he felt.

"No. Why would I be? Everything you do has a reason right?" He replied off handedly. Daisuke glanced at him from the side of his eye and didn't say anything but thought back to his 'nightmare'. He suppressed another shiver and gave an almost convincing smile. Embarrassed in the inside, Daisuke brought the _nightmare_ back up.

"Dark-san, it was a nightmare wasn't it? You didn't kiss me, right?" Daisuke questioned casually, while crumpling the chips bag. He still needs to clean his thumb, index finger, and mouth. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and licked it clean. As he looked away into the reflection in the water, he missed the look of longing and lust that Dark sent him. He continued licking as Dark seemed to be thinking up a good response.

'_Daisuke… You don't know what you do to me, my love.' _Dark thought as he stared avidly at Daisuke's reflection that looked like a content cat after he cleaned his thumb. "It was a dream. I didn't kiss you." Dark said. _'I bit you'_ He thought to himself.

"Dark... You kissed me." Daisuke answered back in a matter-of-fact tone to Dark's thought. Dark ignored his words, staring intently at Daisuke's mouth, pink tongue, and full lips, watching him lick his finger clean. Each lick was like a torture to Dark. Watching Daisuke seductively (or so he thought) and slowly licked his thumb. "Dark? Why are you staring at me like that?" Again, Dark took no notice of his comment. Dark edged forward, advancing towards Daisuke. Daisuke saw this and he was surprised at the look in Dark's eyes.

'_I-is that l-lust?' _Daisuke stuttered in his mind. Dark pretended he didn't hear the thoughts, although he did. With each step he took, Daisuke took two steps back. Soon Daisuke was backed up to the rail that prevented Daisuke from falling down a cliff or from escaping Dark. Dark smirked and placed his hands on the rail. He trapped Daisuke and he didn't make a move to let Daisuke go.

"Dai-chan... Let me help you with your other finger." Dark whispered huskily. Daisuke closed his eyes and shivered at the tone, while Dark smirked at Daisuke's reaction. Dark enticingly took Daisuke's hand into his own. He tantalizingly led the finger to his mouth. Before it could into the warm crevice of Dark's mouth, Daisuke opened his eyes and replied.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Daisuke asked, scared. Half of him wanted to just plunge the finger into Dark's mouth and let him 'clean' it, but the other half was shouting at him to stop, that it wasn't right, that it was DARK! His other half!

"Don't be afraid. I won't bite." Dark said roughly. Chuckling at the biting part (who can forget the _bite me_ incident), he took Daisuke's index finger in his mouth. He licked and sucked the finger. Each flick of the warm, moist tongue sent Daisuke's senses crazy with… what? Lust? Love? Ignoring that thought though, Daisuke moaned at the feelings of pleasure that Dark brought and slowly sunk to the ground. Sometime during the cleansing of his pointing finger, Daisuke had closed his eyes. He released ruby half-lidded eyes. Dark smiling against the finger followed Daisuke to the floor. He stared straight into Daisuke's eyes. Smirking now, Dark moved into a quicker pace **1**. Daisuke was soon bathed in bliss. He was about to tell Dark to not stop, but Dark already took his finger out. When something ends though, something else starts. Taking a deep breath, Daisuke sent a request to Dark.

"D-Dark... I think my lips have crumbs. Clean it for me?" He whispered. His half-lidded eyes did nothing to hide his desire for Dark. Not knowing what he wanted, Daisuke pushed himself upwards towards Dark's lips.

"My pleasure." Dark said happily, he looked like a cat that had a creamy delicious canary. Letting go of Daisuke's finger, he pressed his lips to Daisuke's full, pouty lips. He licked and nipped at his tamer's lips, surprising Daisuke greatly, though the action was not unwelcome. Daisuke moaned yet again and the sound caused a warm, content feeling to swell up in Dark's heart. Dark took the moan as an encouragement and lip-locked with Daisuke completely. Daisuke's first kiss was passionate and hungry. Stunned by the feeling of the kiss, Daisuke pulled back **2**.

"Dark... Why did you kiss me? I said to clean it." Daisuke teasingly said. Dark was happy that Daisuke took the kiss so well. Smirking triumphantly Dark picked himself and Daisuke up off the ground. Daisuke smiled gratefully at him before looking at him teasingly again.

"I needed to clean your mouth, too." Dark said. Daisuke gave a soft giggle and skipped ahead. Turning around, Daisuke gave a wink to Dark.

"Okay." Daisuke said before running back to Dark. He stood on his toes and pushed his lips to give Dark's. giving entrance to his mouth. 'I guess this is my second '_nightmare'_...' He thought. Hearing his thought, Dark laughed into the kiss.

"Dai-chan, how can you call it a nightmare when you asked for it?" Dark asked, taking his lips away. Daisuke blushed. He turned around to face the road that led back to the Niwa house.

"I didn't ask you to kiss me again..." He said cutely. He nervously stared on the road, desperately trying to not look at Dark.

"But you started it." Dark says, smirking. He knew this would make Daisuke blush and he was right...

* * *

FIN

How was it? This is the sequel. Too bad all my one-shot ideas are so short. The rewritten version is strange. Please review.

**1.** That sounds like a blowjob. LOL qq  
**2.** This is technically his first kiss. Riku's first kiss was with Dark.


End file.
